All for Her
by high improbability
Summary: And at that moment, remembering the beautiful woman he had loved, he let at a faint gasp of “Mia,” and drew his last breath. It had all been for her. Diego-centric, Miego, spoilers for T&T.


**Hi.**

**So, although I have all four Ace Attorney games, this is my first time writing for the series, so, um, yeah. This is one of the incredibly many medications prescribed for my severe case of Writer's Blockitis, so I uploaded this. So because I haven't written much lately and I'm a little out of practice, I'm sorry that it's short/he's OOC and all that...**

**Summary**: And at that moment, remembering the beautiful woman he had loved, he let at a faint gasp of "Mia," and drew his last breath. Diego-centric, spoilers for T&T.

**Warning**: Character death. No gore, though.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I'll own the Ace Attorney series when I win the lottery.

Lottery dude: Congratulations, you've won $100,000,000 in the lottery!

/sigh/ Did you actually fall for that? XD

* * *

"_Why_."

If you ask Iris, she'll tell you he did it for revenge.

If you ask Pearl, she'll tell you he did it for Mystic Maya.

If you ask Larry, he'll say he doesn't know.

But Phoenix Wright knows. And if you ask him, he'll tell you he did it for her.

Mia Fey – Mia, good sister, inspiring mentor, devoted daughter, beloved lover. The beautiful, talented woman born with incredible intelligence, power, and kindness – the unfortunate victim of Redd White's greed –

He'd done everything for her.

Everything: the investigation, all that research, exposing Dahlia Hawthorne for the demon she really was – he'd done everything in his bitter life for her. For Mia.

But he hadn't meant to die, to leave her alone in this evil world.

She'd _known_; she'd _known _something was going to happen that day. She'd _known _she was never to see him again. And yet he'd been persistent, naïve, insisting the red-haired demon wasn't going to pull anything. But he'd been wrong, and she'd been right.

The coma of five years – the agony of five years – seemed like nothing to him, absolutely nothing – as long as it meant he'd see his beloved Kitten again.

But he couldn't.

She was gone forever.

His world had collapsed around him when they had told him the news. He'd gone insane, some had said, he'd gone mad from grief. But they were wrong. He was suffering inside, yes, but he took everything in a cool, business-manner. He blamed the world, he blamed everyone, he blamed Redd White, but he especially blamed Phoenix Wright.

He reasoned that he was Mia's closest male companion at the time and it was only natural he would protect her. But no.

_He _should have been the one protecting Mia. He wanted to protect her from the devil that was Dahlia Hawthorne. But he failed at that, and he knew it. He was the one at fault.

But he didn't want to admit it. He hid his face from the world and adopted a new name.

And then he met her sister.

To him, Maya was a ray of hope – a way he could make up for his "sin" of being unable to protect Mia. But instead of that, he killed her mother, and only broke her fragile spirit more.

He hadn't meant to. Dahlia Hawthorne was cunning, and it was because of that she'd discovered his weakness: Dahlia herself. He'd picked up the blade and stabbed Misty Fey, overcome by the thought that it was Dahlia Hawthorne in front of him.

And he could remember Maya's terrified scream as if it was only yesterday.

* * *

In the end, he had to hand it to Wright. He'd let him see the error of his ways, and for all it seemed like a happy ending. No wonder Mia had taken him on as a protégé. No wonder he had entrusted himself with the responsibility of taking care of Maya. While he, on the other hand, had been no help at all – instead he had killed Maya's mother in front of her eyes.

She'd _wanted _to protect him, she really did. He knew she didn't want to lose anybody else. And she wanted Trite to share her sentiments, she really did. But that's why he looked up to Trite now instead of looking down at him: he'd really fight for truth and justice, no matter what. And even though Trite had landed him in prison, it was almost as if he didn't mind.

Death row.

Perhaps this was the way to go, he'd thought. The men were ready with the rope that would give him peace – forever. He knew there was a possibility he'd go to hell – after all, he'd murdered a woman. And heaven? Heaven sounded too good to be true.

He squeezed his eyes shut as they slipped the noose over his neck and he drew a deep long breath. Just three minutes to live.

The rope tightened around his neck, and already he could see the light at the end of the tunnel as scenes from his life, his pitiful, murderous life, flashed from his eyes.

_Kitten's first trial…_

The rope was coming tighter now.

_That day in the cafeteria…_

His chest was choking up now.

_Meeting Iris and Misty…_

He closed his eyes…

_Seeing Mia again_…

And at that moment, remembering the beautiful woman he had loved, he let at a faint gasp of "Mia," and drew his last breath. It had all been for her.

He smiled.

No regrets.

* * *

_T-this isn't hell._

No, it couldn't be. Hell wasn't like this, it wasn't. Hell wasn't _white_.

He was standing in front of the ethereal golden gates, a hand reluctantly stretched out, and eyes wide with uncertainty.

And he thought it was a stupid illusion, something Satan had come up with to play with his mind, when her soft hand covered his.

He turned around, and there she was, resplendent in her natural beauty, silky brown hair brushed back, eyes glittering with happiness, a smile forming on her petite pink lips.

And when he still didn't move, she smiled wider and kissed him. And with that, she held out her free hand and touched the gates, swinging them wide open with little effort.

He believed now.

And after gawking at the glorious sight in front of him, he turned back to his angel. She smiled at him, that beautiful smile she had used for him back on Earth. "Welcome to Heaven, Diego."

He smiled back. "Thanks, Kitten."

* * *

And then he asked, "Where's the coffee machine?"

**A/N: **No, that wasn't part of the story. But it made you look! Oh, well. Hopefully my Ace Attorney stories will get better with time. Maybe I'll write something from AJ next.

R&R!

~Starlight


End file.
